Twins of Destiny - Zwillinge des Schicksals
by SharonFan1986
Summary: Nur zwei Schwestern, geboren in anderen Welten haben die Macht die Erde vor ihrer Vernichtung zu retten. Paring Laura/Bill und später Sharon/Andy
1. Chapter 1

Hallo ihr Lieben, dies ist meine erste BSG Fanfic. Ich hoffe sie gefällt euch.

* * *

**Twins of Destiny – Zwillinge des Schicksals **

**Kapitel 1**

**Erde vor 150.000 Jahren**

William Adama sah wie die Sonne seiner neuen Heimat unterging und eine weitere einsame Nacht ankündigte. Jeden Abend seit 6 Monaten saß er dort und blickte in den Himmel. Die Tage vergingen wie Monate und die Zeit die einfach nicht vergehen wollte, quälte Bill jeden Tag aufs neue. Er warf einen traurigen Blick zur Seite.

_‚Laura'_

Er konnte nicht glauben das Laura nun seit 6 Monaten tot war. Bill hatte in seinem Leben viele Menschen verloren die er liebte, doch keinen vermisste er so sehr wie Laura. Seine wunderschöne Laura, die den Kampf gegen den Kerbs verloren hatte. Jede Nacht träumte er von ihr, hörte ihr Lachen und blickte in ihre grünen Augen. Bill hatte schreckliche Angst vor dem schlafen gehen, denn er wusste, dass der Morgen ihn Laura wieder entreißen würde.

Einst war William Adama der Admiral einer ganzen Flotte, Freund, Vater und Geliebter. Doch was war er jetzt noch? Ein einsamer alter Mann, der Tag für Tag mit seiner verstorbenen Geliebten redete. Er hatte alles verloren. Seine Heimat wurde zerstört, sein jüngster Sohn war tot und Lee - sein ältester Sohn war irgendwo auf diesem Planeten und Bill wusste auch ihn würde er nie mehr wiedersehen.

_‚Oh ihr Götter, warum erlöst ihr mich nicht endlich von meinem Leid?'_

Nie war Bill ein Mann der viel Erwartungen in die Götter setzte, doch was blieb ihm sonst noch. Er erhob sich von seinem Platz und wandte der untergehenden Sonne den Rücken zu. Plötzlich spürte Bill die Gegenwart einer Person, doch egal in welche Richtung er sah, konnte er niemanden erblicken.

„Wer hätte je gedacht, dass der große Admiral Adama zu einem einsamen Häufchen Elend werden würde."

Bill erkannte die Stimme sofort, diese arrogante und verlogene Stimme.

„Baltar…Was wollen Sie hier?" knurrte Bill ohne sich umzudrehen.

„Ich bin nicht Baltar, nun jedenfalls nicht mehr."

Ein Mann trat dicht an Bill heran und es bestand kein Zweifel, dieser Mann war Gaius Balter doch er schien verändert. Bill blickte nun zu dem ganz in weiß gekleideten Mann.

„Verschwinden Sie!" Bill wollte nicht mit diesem Mistkerl reden, er hielt ihn für einen armseligen Feigling, der sein ganzen Leben nur davon gelaufen war.

„Du hast mich doch gerufen Bill! Du fragtest warum du nicht von deinem Leid erlöst wirst. Nun, die alten Götter von Kobol antworten dir nicht aber ich, ich antworte dir. Ich schicke dich auf eine Mission. Du bist auserwählt die Erde der Zukunft zu retten. Du musst…."

Balter wurde unterbrochen, als Bill laut anfing zu lachen. Götter, so hatte Bill seit Ewigkeiten nicht gelacht.

„Sie sind doch Wahnsinnig Baltar, glauben Sie sie wären eine Gottheit?"

„Eben das bin ich, ich bin nicht Gaius Baltar. Aber mein Name ist auch nicht wichtig, wichtig ist das du tun musst, was ich dir sage."

„Fahren Sie zur Hölle, seit wann haben Sie mir etwas zu sagen? Verschwinden Sie dorthin wo Sie herkamen und lassen Sie mich in Ruhe."

Baltar, oder Baltars Ebenbild schüttelte mit dem Kopf „Und ich dachte, du wolltest Laura wieder haben! Ich gebe dir die Chance sie zu retten Bill. Du kannst deine Laura wieder haben, wenn du mir zu hörst."

Vollkommen schockiert sah Bill zu Baltar. Was hatte er gesagt? Laura?

„Laura ist gestorben du verdammter Bastard!" Bill funkelte ihn bösartig an, am liebsten hätte er ihn sein verdammtes Maul gestopft, doch etwas in ihm wollte wissen was er zu sagen hatte. Immerhin ging er um Laura.

„Stimmt, sie ist HIER gestorben. Doch in der Vergangenheit lebt sie noch. Ich schicke dich auf eine Reise. Du wirst von mir 7 Monate in die Zeit zurück geschickt. Dort wirst du mit der Galactica und der restlichen Flotte einen Sprung in die Zukunft machen. Ihr werden 150.000 Jahre in die Zukunft reisen. Weist du Bill, die Menschen lernen nicht. Alles was geschehen ist, wird wieder geschehen und so geht es immer weiter. Die Menschen in der Zukunft stehen vor ihrem Ende und nur ihr könnt diesen Planeten retten, ansonsten passiert das gleiche wie mit der alten Erde, Kobol, Caprica und den restlichen 11 Planeten. Dieses mal jedoch wird die Menschheit vernichtet und es gibt keinen neu Anfang mehr. Also…"

„Stop stop stop, kommen wir auf Laura zurück. Vor 7 Monaten lag sie schon im Sterben, wie soll ich sie da bitte retten?"

„Ach ihr Menschen, so egoistisch. Ich rede von Ende der Menschheit und du denkst nur an eine einzige Frau. Nun sei es drum, du kannst sie retten in der Zukunft. Alles was du wissen musst, steht hier drin."

Baltar reichte Bill ein Buch.

„In diesem Buch steht eine Prophezeiung. Zwei Schwestern, geboren in unterschiedlichen Welten, haben die Macht die Erde vor ihrer Vernichtung zu retten. Aber sieh selbst…"

Bill blickte auf die Zeichnung in dem Buch.

_‚Götter, dass kann nicht…'_

„Doch Bill, es kann! Erschreck dich nicht, ich kann alles hören was du denkst. Deine Laura ist eine dieser Schwestern, finde ihren Zwilling und du kannst sie und die ganze Welt retten. Also was sagst du Admiral?"

Was hatte Bill schon zu verlieren? Außerdem, wenn nur eine Fünkchen Hoffnung gäbe um Laura zu retten, dann würde Bill die Chance nutzten.

„Auf ein neues Abenteuer."

Kaum hatte Bill die Worte ausgesprochen, blitze ein helles Licht auf und William Adama verschwand von dieser Welt.

* * *

Bitte um Bewertung :-)


	2. Chapter 2

**Kapitel 2**

**Galactica – 7 Monate vor den Ereignissen in Kapitel 1**

* * *

Bill Adama wachte mit schrecklichen Kopfschmerzen auf, er fühlte sich als hätte er 2 Nächte gefeiert mit seinem Freund Whiskey. Er machte nicht die Augen auf, das Licht würde seinen Kopfschmerz nur verschlimmern. Er drehte sich mit das Gesicht ins Kissen und seufzte.

_‚Was für eine Nacht, verdammt ich weiß nicht einmal wie ich ins Bett kam.'_

„Bill? Bill, möchtest du einen Kaffee? Ich habe noch einen Rest von unseren alten Vorräten gefunden, also keinen Algenkaffee. Komm schon steh auf, sonst werde ich ihn allein trinken."

Bills Herz schien einen Moment still zu stehen. Er öffnete die Augen und setzte sich aufrecht hin. Er war in seinem Quartier, er war tatsächlich wieder auf der Galactica.

_‚Das muss ein Traum sein.'_

„Bill, wo bleibst du?"

Wie in Trance stand Bill auf und folgte der Stimme, die ihn rief. Wie von Donner getroffen blickte Bill, auf die Frau die er so sehr vermisst.

_‚Laura.'_

Laura drehte sich zu Bill und lächelte ihn strahlend an.

„Guten Morgen, ich dachte schon du würdest gar nicht mehr aufstehen."

_‚Ich träume, ich träume.'_

Doch etwas war anders. Dieser Traum war nicht wie die anderen. Lauras Stimme war klar und deutlich und der Duft ihres Parfüms lag in der Luft.

„Geht es dir nicht gut Bill? Du siehst aus, als hättest du einen Geist gesehen. Soll ich Dr. Cottle rufen?"

Doch statt Laura zu antworten, ging er auf sie zu und schlang seine Arme um sie. Er hoffte so sehr, dass sie nicht einfach wieder verschwinden würde wie in seinen Träumen.

„Oh Laura, Laura ich habe dich wieder." Bill verstärke seinen Umarmung, er musste Laura spüren.

Laura sah Bill mit einer Mischung aus Verwunderung und Sorge an.

„Was hast du Bill?" sie wollte sich aus Bills Umarmung befreien, doch er hielt sie fest.

„Nein, bitte Laura! Gib mir diesen Moment. Ich kann nicht glauben das du wieder bei mir bist."

Laura wusste nicht was mit Bill los war, sie hatte ihn nie so gesehen. Behutsam gab sie ihn einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Ich war nie weg Bill."

Endlich löste sich Bill von seiner Geliebten und sah sie mit Tränen in den Augen an „Doch,du weißt nicht wie lange du mich allein gelassen hast."

Er nahm ihr Gesicht in beide Hände und gab ihr einen langen liebevollen Kuss. Wie sehr hatte Bill das Gefühl ihrer weichen wundervollen Lippen vermisst.

„Ich werde dich nie mehr gehen lassen Laura. Wir werden zusammen sein."

Etwas stimmte nicht mit Bill, dessen war sich Laura sicher. Als sie gestern Abend zusammen ins Bett gingen, war Bill der der er immer war. Der große Admiral Adama und nun wirkte er so verletzt.

„Du musst einen schrecklichen Traum gehabt haben, ich werde.."

„Nein Laura, ich habe nicht geträumt! Ich….warte!"

_‚Das Buch! Wo ist das Buch?'_

Bill ging schnell zurück zu seinem Bett und warf alles umher was er in die Hände bekam und schließlich fand er es auf dem Boden liegen.

„Laura, komm her! Setz dich zu mir."

Wie sollte er Laura nur alles sagen, konnte er das? Würde sie ihm glauben? Aber er musste es tun, er hatte keine Zeit. Besser gesagt Laura hatte keine Zeit mehr. Ihre Zeit lief ab und in Gedanken hörte Bill die Uhr ticken.

Zögerlich setzte sich Laura neben Bill auf sein Bett und sah ihn verwundert an.

„Hör zu Laura, was ich dir nun sage klingt verrückt aber bei den Göttern, es ist die Wahrheit. Bitte unterbrich mich nicht." er wartete auf ihrer Zustimmung und begann dann zu erzählen „Ich komme aus der Zukunft Laura, genau 7 Monate aus er Zukunft. Ich bin hier um das was geschehen wird zu ändern."

Er reichte Laura das Buch, welches er von Baltar bekam und begann zu erzählen. Von der Entdeckung der neuen Erde bis hin zu der Begegnung mit Baltar. Das was er nicht erzählte, war das Laura kurz nach Ankunft auf der neuen Erde starb. Er wusste sie sollte es wissen, doch er konnte es nicht sagen. Im Moment war nur eines wichtig, er hatte sie wieder und bei den Göttern, nie wieder würde er sie gehen lassen. NIEMALS

* * *

Vielen Dank fürs lesen


	3. Chapter 3

Vielen Dank für die Bewertungen, ich bin sehr froh das diese Idee gefallen findet :-). Ich hoffe ihr bleibt am Ball und genießt dieses Kapitel

* * *

**Kapitel 3**

**Galactica – 7 Monate vor den Ereignissen in Kapitel 1**

Bill beobachtete Laura wie sie in dem Buch lass, welches er von Baltar bekam. Langsam blätterte sie Seite für Seite um und lass jeden Text der Prophezeiung durch.

_Nur die Zwillinge des Schicksals können die Welt bewahren vor dem Jüngsten Tag. Blut zu Blut, nur das Blut der Einen wird das Leben der Anderen Retten, denn nur gemeinsam sind sie stark und können ihrer Bestimmung erfüllen. _

Immer noch ausdruckslos blätterte Laura weiter und sah auf der folgenden Seite eine Zeichnung. Diese zeigte dein Pärchen Zwillinge in weißen Gewändern. Jede trug ein Buch unter dem Arm und beide saßen auf einen Thron. Beide Gesichter waren nach vorn gerichtet und blickten die Person an, der das Buch ansah.

Gedanken verloren blätterte Laura weiter.

_Sie wird wiederauferstehen und eine weite Reise antreten, beide Schwestern werden vereint. Das was einst geschehen war, wird nicht wieder geschehen und der Kreislauf wird sich schließen._

Laura klappte das Buch zu und blickte zu Bill. Er hätte erwartet sie aufgebracht oder aufgeregt zu sehen, doch Laura blickte ihn nur traurig an.

„Was soll das Bill? Hatten wir nicht genug falsche Prophezeiungen? Ich weiß genau was du denkst, lass es. Ich kann nicht abstreiten, dass diese Zeichnung eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit mit mir aufweist, dennoch bin ich das nicht. Ich war 4 Jahre lange die sterbende Anführerin die ihr Volk nach Hause bringen sollte und was habe ich getan? Ich habe so viele Menschen in den Tod geschickt, weil ich auf ein verdammtes Buch hörte. Ich habe genug."

Bill nahm Lauras Hand in seine und sah ihr tief in die Augen.

„Laura, denkst du ich bin ein leichtgläubiger Mann?"

Verwirrt über den Themawechsel schüttelte sie den Kopf „Nein, aber…"

„Bin ich naiv oder leicht zu täuschen oder möglicherweise sogar einfältig?"

„Nein, du bist vieles Bill aber nicht das. Worauf willst du hinaus?"

„Ich will darauf hinaus, dass ich ein alter ungläubiger Mann bin, der nie viel Wert auf die Götter und Weissagungen legte, doch das ist etwas anderes Laura. Das ist etwas besonderes, ich wäre doch sonst nicht hier. Aber ich bin es, ich komme aus der Zukunft Laura. Ich bin weder verrückt noch senil. Glaubst du mir?"

Einen langen Moment sah Laura Bill an. Er war immer noch Bill und doch hatte er sich verändert, er wirkte aufgeregt und nervös, doch keinesfalls senil oder verrückt. Sie hatte immer an ihn geglaubt und er glaubte an sie.

„Ja, ja Bill ich glaube dir." flüsterte sie leise, als hätte sie Angst es auszusprechen.

„Gut, ich werde Lee, Kara und einige Andere rufen." er gab Laura einen kurzen aber liebevollen Kuss „Ich wusste, dass du für mich da sein wirst."

Dann stand Bill auf und ging zu seinem Telefon, wo er seine Führungsriege zu sich bestellte.

* * *

**1 Stunde später**

Laura hatte sich umgezogen und ihr Kopftuch durch ihre Perücke ersetzt. Sie und Bill hatten in der letzten Stunde nicht viel miteinander gesprochen.

„Bill, darf ich dich etwas fragen?"

„Sicher."

Laura atmete tief durch und begann zu sprechen „In diesem Buch steht die Prophezeiung und du denkst wirklich das ich damit gemeint bin. Was mich irritiert ist, dass da steht die Wiederauferstandene."

Bill rieb sich die Stirn und wagte kaum Laura anzusehen, doch er musste es ihr sagen. Er war kein Lügner und so ging er zu Laura.

„Ja, ich habe dir erzählt was in 7 Monaten alles gesehen wird, doch ich habe dir nicht gesagt, dass du in einem Monat…"

„Das ich in einem Monat sterben werde! Ist es das?"

Bill Adama stand als der Admiral vor ihr, in dem sie sich verliebt hatte. Stark und kontrolliert, doch in seinen Augen konnte Laura seine wahren Gefühle sehen. Trauer, tiefe Trauer spiegelte sich in seinen Augen.

„Ja und deswegen bin ich hier. Ich werde das nicht geschehen lassen."

Laura selbst wusste das sie nicht mehr viel Zeit hatte, sie spürte wie sie von Tag zu Tag schwächer wurde.

„Bill, ich habe akzeptiert was geschehen wird. Ich habe Angst davor, doch ich akzeptiere es. Du bist kein Gott Bill."

Lächelnd sah er sie an und legte eine Hand auf ihrer rechte Wange.

„Nein, dass bin ich nicht aber vielleicht ein Bote."

In diesem Moment klopfte es und Bill atmete tief durch, nun musste er noch die anderen überzeugen.

* * *

**150.000 Jahre später – Los Angeles**

Müde saß Sharon in ihrem Büro und gab sich jegliche Mühe ein Gähnen zu unterdrücken. Normalerweise trank Sharon am Tag maximal 2 Tassen Kaffee, doch heute war es schon die fünfte und sie hatte das Gefühl noch eine zu benötigen um nicht auf ihrem Schreibtisch einzuschlafen. Wieder fielen ihrer Augen kurz zu und sie war froh das es klopfte.

_‚Meine Güte, ich kann jetzt nicht schlafen. Es wäre so peinlich wenn es einer sehen würde.'_

Es klopfte noch einmal „Ja bitte."

Andy Flynn betrat ihr Büro und sah seinen Captain besorgt an.

„Hey Captain, kann ich kurz mit Ihnen reden?"

„Sicher, worum geht es?"

Wieder nahm sie einen Schluck Kaffee und bemerkte Andys tadelndes Gesicht.

„Ich und die Anderen machen uns Sorgen um Sie, besonders Rusty! Sharon, was ist los? Sie sind seit fast 4 Wochen im Dauerstress, sind nur noch müde und ernähren sich von Kaffee. Rusty sagte dass Sie jede Nacht in Ihrer Wohnung umher gehen. Bitte, verstehen Sie mich nicht falsch. Ich will mich nicht einmischen, aber wir machen uns wirklich Sorgen um Sie."

Tatsächlich war Sharon etwas sauer, doch sie sah die Aufrichtigkeit in Andys Augen und konnte nicht wirklich wütend sein. Sie wusste nicht einmal das Rusty sie hörte und ihr Gewissen nagte an ihr. Sie wollte keinesfalls das Rusty nicht schlafen konnte.

„Ich schätze Ihre Sorge, doch es ist alles in Ordnung. Ich kann einfach nicht richtig schlafen, seit 4 Wochen verfolgt mich jede Nacht der selbe Traum und ich kann dann nicht mehr einschlafen."

Müde rieb sie sich die Nasenwurzel.

„Was träumen Sie denn? Sind es Albträume? Vielleicht wegen der Briefe an Rusty?"

Sollte sie Andy davon erzählen? Vielleicht würde es helfen wenn sie sich jemanden anvertrauen würde und Andy war über die Monate ein guter Freund geworden.

„Nein, es sind nicht einmal Alpträume. Es ist seltsam, in meinen Traum sehe ich wie eine Frau stirbt. Sie sitzt in eine Art Flugzeug und neben ihr ist ein Mann. Er erzählt etwas, dass er eine Hütte bauen will, dann merkt er das die Frau neben ihm bereits gestorben ist und gibt ihr einen Ring. Die Frau heißt Laura, so nennt er sie...Laura"

Die Art wie sie den Namen Laura aussprach ließ Andy erschauern, es klang so ehrfürchtig.

„Hm, klingt für mich wie eine Story aus einem Liebesdrama."

Noch konnte Andy nicht ganz verstehen was Sharon so fertig machte, obwohl es schon seltsam war jede Nacht das Selbe zu träumen.

„Das ist nicht alles Andy, die Frau sie sieht so aus wie ich. Ich habe das Gefühl dass ich mir jede Nacht selbst beim sterben zu sehe. Ich möchte am liebsten gar nicht mehr schlafen. Oh Gott, dass ist wie bei Nightmare on Elmstreet."

Obwohl Andy den Vergleich mit Feddy Krüger lustig fand, konnte er nicht lachen. Sharon sah einfach zu mitgenommen aus.

„Sie müssen sich mal um etwas anderes kümmern. Was schauen Sie gern?"

„Was?"

„Welche Filme gucken Sie gern?"

Sharon verstand nicht was Andy jetzt wollte, doch sie antwortete ihm.

„Oh ich mag fast alles, außer romantische Komödien, da passiert immer das Gleiche."

„Fantastisch, die mag ich auch nicht! Heute ist Freitag und wenn es keinen Mord gibt, haben wir morgen frei. Ich bringe einige Filme mit und dann schauen wir mit dem Kind zusammen ein paar DVDs und machen Popcorn."

Andy stand auf und ging zur Tür.

„Moment mal, was? Ich verstehe nicht."

„Heute werden Sie besser schlafen und sollte doch der Traum wieder kommen, sind Sie nicht allein."

Er zwinkerte ihr zu und verließ ihr Büro.

Trotz ihrer Müdigkeit und der Bedenken die sie hatte, lächelte sie. Nie hätte sie gedacht, dass sie den Rüppel Flynn einmal so mögen würde.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ich möchte mich besonders bei KathyJane bedanken. Natürlich meine ich Zukunft J, danke für die Info. Sorry für den kleinen Patzer. Wünsche euch viel Spaß mit Kapitel 4**

* * *

**Kapitel 4**

**Galactica – 7 Monate vor den Ereignissen von Kapitel 1**

Bill hatte das Gefühl von den Blicken der Anderen durchbohrt zu werden. Sein Sohn Lee und sein XO Tigh blickten nach unten und schauten Bill nicht an. Beide hatten ein zweifelhaften Blick, als Bill von seinen Erlebnissen erzählte. Nur Starbuck hielt die ganze Zeit über den Blick des alten Mannes stand, sie selbst hatte in letzter Zeit so viel verrücktes erlebt, dass sie ihn glauben konnte. Sie war es auch, die das Schweigen brach.

„Ok, also wenn ich es richtig verstanden habe, kamen Sie aus der Zukunft her um uns zu sagen, dass eine Welt in 150.000 Jahren untergehen wird, die wir nicht einmal kennen. Und das alles hat Ihnen Baltar gesagt? Gaius Baltar, der größte Spinner dieser Flotte ist jetzt plötzlich eine Gottheit, der wir folgen sollen?"

Dann mischte sich Lee in das Gespräch ein.

„Kara hat recht Dad, es klingt alles sehr…"

„Ja ich weis wie es klingt Lee, dennoch ist es wahr. Ich werde diesen Auftrag erfüllen und das mit oder ohne euch. Die Galactica ist mein Schiff und ich bin immer noch der Admiral."

„Dad, wir sagen nicht das wir dich nicht unterstützen. Jedoch müssen wir auch Zeit haben um alles zu planen und um die Flotte zu informieren. Als Vertreter im Rat, muss ich dir sagen dass die Flotte nicht begeistert sein wird. Du sagst wir finden einen bewohnbaren Planten auf dem ein gutes Leben für uns möglich wird. Ich denke einfach das wir alle schon genug durchgemacht haben. Seit 4 Jahren werden wir quer durch die Galaxis gejagt, diese Leute haben ein ruhiges Leben verdient und keinen neuen Krieg für eine Welt die nicht unsere ist."

Bill wusste das es schwer wäre jemanden zu überzeugen, doch er gab nicht auf. Selbst wenn er mit Laura allein das Wagnis eingehen müsste, er würde diese Mission durchführen. Er war nicht hier um alles noch einmal geschehen zu lassen. Gerade als Bill weitersprechen wollte, meldete sich Laura die bis dahin sehr ruhig gewesen war.

„Bill, ich muss Lee recht geben. Wir wissen nicht einmal um welche Bedrohung es sich handeln wird. Als Oberhaupt der Zivilen Flotte kann ich so einem Wagnis nicht zustimmen. Vielleicht wäre es das beste einfach den Kurs zu dem Planeten den du neue Erde nanntest aufnehmen. Ich kenne dich Bill, du hast dir etwas in den Kopf gesetzt und willst es auch durchsetzten. Gib bitte nicht den Befehl zu dieser Mission, lass alle Freiwilligen sich uns anschließen und lass den Rest ein friedliches Leben führen. Ich werde bei dir sein."

Bill konnte nicht glauben wie er die letzten 6 Monate ohne sie leben konnte. Er liebte Laura so sehr und hasste sich dafür das er es manchmal nicht so zeigen konnte wie er es wollte.

„Also ich komme mit! Ich bin eine Kämpfernatur und brauche Action in meinem Leben." meldete sich Starbuck zu Wort. Die Geschichte des alten Mannes war verrückt und unglaublich, doch war das ihre Geschichte nicht auch?

„Danke Starbuck, was ist mit euch?"

Fragend blickte Bill zu Lee und Tigh, doch keiner sagte etwas. Wir müssten sie eine Entscheidung treffen, die ihr Leben komplett verändern würde.

* * *

**Los Angeles – 150.000 Jahre später**

Sharon stand in ihrer Küche und nahm eine Aspirin. Ihr Kopf hämmerte schrecklich und sie hatte das Gefühl den Verstand zu verlieren. Immer wieder sah sie die sterbende Frau vor sich.

_‚Laura, geh raus aus meinem Kopf!'_

„Sharon, ist alles ok?"

Rustys Stimme ließ sie aufschrecken.

„Sicher, ich habe nur etwas Kopfschmerzen. Rusty, warum hast du mir nicht gesagt das ich dich fast jede Nacht geweckt habe? Du brauchst deinen Schlaf."

„Das gleiche könnte man von dir sagen. Ich wusste du würdest es runter spielen wenn ich etwas sagen würde, also habe ich…"

„Also hast du Andy auf mich angesetzt. Schau Rusty, ich finde es süß das du dir Sorgen machst aber es wird schon wieder."

Als es an der Tür klingelte, machte sich Rusty auf den Weg und ließ Sharon allein in der Küche. Sie schloss kurz die Augen und lächelte.

_‚Film Abend mit Andrew Flynn, wer hätte das gedacht.'_

Sie öffnete die Augen und wollte Rusty hinterher gehen um Andy zu begrüßen, doch was sie sah, ließ ihr das Blut in den Adern gefrieren.

„Hallo liebe Sharon, ich bin hier um dir etwas wichtiges zu sagen."

Direkt vor ihr stand ein Mann mit braunem Haar und einem weißem Gewand, lächelnd sah er sie an.

„Wer sind Sie?" langsam ging Sharon einen Schritt zurück und verfluchte sich das sie ihre Waffe nicht bei sich hatte. Aber wie zum Teufel war er hier herein gekommen, war er eine Bedrohung für Rusty?

_‚Wo ist meine Waffe?'_

„Oh, deine Waffe brauchst du nicht, sie wäre auch nutzlos gegen mich und keine Angst, dem Kind passiert nichts. Ich habe etwas für dich, ließ es und nimm deine Bestimmung an."

Schockiert sah sie den Fremden an, woher wusste er was sie dachte.

_‚Ich träume wieder, dass muss es sein.'_

„Nein, du träumst nicht. Hier, nimm das Buch."

Er legte es auf den Tresen und lächelte.

„Wer zum Teufel sind Sie?" diesmal klang ihre Stimme energischer.

„Nennen sie mich Gaius, obwohl ich das schon lange nicht mehr bin. Wenn Sie so energisch sind, haben Sie noch mehr Ähnlichkeit mit Laura."

Sharon schluckte schwer, was sollte das alles bedeuten?

„Hey Sharon, Lieutenant Flynn ist hier und…..Sharon? Sharon, was ist los?"

Rusty rannte zu seiner Pflegemutter und berührte sie leicht an der Schulter. Nie zuvor hatte er sie so kreidebleich gesehen mit großen weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte sie ins Leere, sie wirkte es hätte sie einen Geist gesehen.

„Ich…ich weis nicht. Ich müsste wirklich mal wieder schlafen."

Nachdem Rusty in die Küche kam, war der seltsame Mann fort und Sharon zweifelte an sich selbst.

_‚Ich werde verrückt.'_

Doch dann sah sie das Buch dort liegen. Langsam nahm sie es in ihrer Hände und schaute es nur an.

„Wo kommt das her Sharon?"

Sie schüttelte ratlos den Kopf. „Ich weiß es nicht Rusty."

_‚Laura….wieder ging es um Laura! Mein Gott, was ist nur los mit mir?'_


	5. Chapter 5

Auch den Lesern dieser Story möchte ich jetzt schon ein frohes und gesegnetes Weihnachten wünschen, da ich nicht weiß, ob ich es vorher noch schaffen werde ein weiteres Kapitel zu schreiben. Viel Spaß aber erst mal mit diesem :-)

* * *

**Kapitel 5**

**Los Angeles – 150.000 Jahre später (2013)**

Andy hatte sich nachdem er Sharons Wohnung betreten hatte, sofort seine Schuhe ausgezogen. Er war zwar noch nie zuvor hier gewesen, doch ahnte er, dass Sharon eine Frau war die es nicht mochte mit Schuhen durch die Wohnung zu laufen. Er hatte gerade seine Schuhe ausgezogen, als er Rustys Stimme hörte, er wusste nicht warum aber das Kind klang besorgt und ängstlich. Hastig folgte er Rustys Stimme in die Küche und erblickte wie Rusty zuvor eine kreidebleiche Sharon, die mit ihren Gedanken weit weg zu sein schien.

„Hey, ist alles in Ordnung hier?"

Langsam trat er näher an Sharon heran, doch sie sah ihn nicht an. Sie schaute nur auf das Buch in ihren Händen.

„Was ist das?" fragte Andy und kam näher, doch noch immer erhielt er keine Antwort von Sharon.

„Es war noch nicht hier, als ich zur Tür ging." sagte Rusty ratlos.

Was ging hier nur vor sich? Andy kam sich vor wie in einem Film und solche seltsamen Sachen hatten nie etwas Gutes an sich. Langsam ging er einen Schritt näher an Sharon heran und nahm ihr vorsichtig das Buch aus den Händen. In diesem Moment schien sie aus ihrer Trance zu erwachen und schaute Andy entgeistert an.

„Oh Andy, es tut mir Leid, ich war gerade in Gedanken wo anders."

„Das sah ich. Kommen Sie, setzten wir uns." Er nahm Sharons Hand und führte sie zur Couch. „Hey Rusty, bestell uns doch etwas zu essen."

Rusty verstand und entfernte sich von den beiden Erwachsenen.

„Was ist passiert Sharon? Woher haben Sie dieses seltsame Buch? Rusty meinte es war noch nicht hier bevor ich kam."

„Nein, dass war es auch nicht. Ein Mann gab es mir." Sharons Stimme klang anderes als sonst, sie klang so nachdenklich, ratlos und klein.

„Welcher Mann? Wann?" Andy begriff nicht, aber etwas war nicht in Ordnung mit Sharon und er würde sie jetzt nicht im Stich lassen.

„Er war eben noch hier. Zuerst dachte ich, dass ich ihn mir eingebildet habe, doch dann sah ich das Buch. Oh Gott, was stimmt nicht mit mir?" Sharon vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihre Hände und war am Verzweifeln.

„Mit Ihnen stimmt alles! Sie sind einfach überarbeitet und müde, da können einen auch seine Augen einen Streich spielen." er drückte leicht ihre Schulter und beschloss dann, das Buch etwas näher anzuschauen.

_Die Zeit ist nah, beide Schwestern werden vereint und werden ihrer Bestimmung folgen._

Andy blätterte weiter.

_Nur die Zwillinge des Schicksals können die Welt bewahren wo dem Jüngsten Tag. Blut zu Blut, nur das Blut der Einen wird das Leben der Anderen Retten, denn nur gemeinsam sind sie stark und können ihrer Bestimmung erfüllen. _

Und wieder blätterte er weiter.

_Eine weite Reise, wird beide Schwestern vereinen. Das was einst geschehen war, wird nicht wieder geschehen und der Kreislauf wird sich schließen._

Andy schüttelte den Kopf und wollte weiter blättern, als er Sharon hörte.

„Was steht drin? Ich meine, was ist das für ein Buch?" erwartungsvoll blickte sie ihn an, als hätte sie die Hoffnung er hätte nun die Antworten auf all ihr Fragen.

„Wenn ich ehrlich bin, weiß ich es nicht genau. Es klingt wie irgendwelcher poetischer Schwachsinn. Etwas über zwei Schwestern die wieder vereint werden sollen oder so. Es klingt fast wie eine überaus Melodramatische Prophezeiung." dann blätterte er weiter „Das darf doch nicht wahr sein!"

„Was ist los ?" Sharon folgte Andys Blick, er schaute auf eine Zeichnung in dem Buch. Sharon musste etwas näher an Andy heran rutschen um sie genau zu erkennen.

Auf diesem Bild, in einen Buch welches sie nie zuvor sah erblickte sie eine Zeichnung von sich selbst in doppelter Ausführung. Wie zwei Göttinnen saßen die beiden Ebenbilder auf einen Thron.

„Die Zwei sehen aus wie Sie!" etwas schockiert sah Andy zu Sharon, was hatte das alles zu bedeuten?

„Ich verstehe das alles nicht Andy. Zuerst diese Träume, dann dieser Mann und nun das."

Andy nahm Sharons linke Hand und hielt sie fest in seine.

„Wir finden schon raus, was das zu bedeuten hat ok? Wir bringen morgen das Buch zu einer Analyse in die Forensik, vielleicht erfahren wir so etwas. Kopf hoch Sharon, für alles gibt es eine Erklärung."

* * *

**Unbekannter Ort – zur gleichen Zeit**

„Werden Sie ihr Schicksal annehmen?"

Eine laute Stimme tönte durch die große weiße Halle in der sich Baltars Gestalt befand.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, bei Laura habe ich nicht so große Bedenken. Sie ist Prophezeiungen gegenüber aufgeschlossen und ihr Freund bestärkt sie zu unserem Glück darin. Leider bin ich mir nicht sicher was Sharon betrifft. Sie denkt alles wäre nur ein Traum und ich wäre eine Einbildung die auf Schlafmangel zurück zu führen ist. Es wird schwer sein, sie von ihrer Aufgabe zu überzeugen."

Wieder ertönte die Stimme und ließ die Wände der Halle erzittern.

„Sie muss es tun! Wenn Sharon nicht akzeptiert wer sie ist, dann ist diese Welt verloren und dieses mal wird sich die Menschheit nicht auf einen neuen Planeten retten können, wie einst die Menschen auf Kobol."

„Das ist mir bewusst. Vielleicht wenn Laura hier eintrifft, wird sie sehen welche Rolle sie spielt."

„Leider läuft die Zeit der Wiederauferstanden ab, hoffen wir das sie bald ankommen wird."

Baltar machte eine tiefe Verbeugung und verließ dann die Halle.


	6. Chapter 6

**Kapitel 6**

**Galactica - die Nacht nach Bills Rückkehr in die Vergangenheit**

* * *

_"Wo soll ich hin? Wie soll ich dort hin gelangen?"_

_Laura stand in einem großen hellen Saal und versuchte ihr gegenüber zu erkennen, doch das Licht war einfach zu hell. Das einzige was sie hörte war eine laute dröhnenede Stimme._

_"Du weißt was du zutun hast Laura! Folge dem was du weißt und du kommst an dein Ziel. Das Gelingen oder Scheitern hängt von dir ab und nur von dir."_

_"Wer sind Sie?"_

_Laura hielt sich die hände vor ihr Gesicht, sie konnte das Licht nicht mehr ertragen. Es tat so schrecklich weh in den Augen._

_"Es ist unwichtig! Wichtig ist das du weißt wer du bist. Und nun erhebe dich und schreibe es nieder...schreib es nieder und du kommst an dein Ziel."_

_Laura wusste nicht was sie tun sollte. Sie verstand es nicht, wohin sollte sie sich erheben?_

"LAURA...LAURA wach auf, was machst du da?"

Als Laura ihre Augen öffnete, blickte sie in Bills Augen, die sie besorgt ansahen.

"Laura, was machst du da?"

Etwas irrtiert und noch nicht ganz bei sich, sah sie an sich hinunter und sah, das sie ein Messer in der Hand hielt. Sie stand vor Bills Schreibtisch und hatte ihn offensichtlich mit dem Messer zerkratzt.

"Ich habe geträumt...es war...ich weiß nicht, es war nicht wie jeder andere Traum. Es war so real und ich hatte Schmerzen, es war ein schreckliches grelles Licht dort und es tat so weh in den Augen."

"Komm, setz dich erstmal und dann reden wir."

Bill legte einen Arm um Laura und führte sich einige Schritte weg, doch dann blieb sie plötzlich stehen.

"Bill, sieh dir das an?"

Laura deutete auf dem Schreibtisch. Sie hatte den Schreibtisch nicht einfach im Traum zerkratzt, nein sie schrieb es auf.

_'Schreib es nieder.'_

"Das sind Koordinaten Laura, woher hast du sie?"

"Ich weiß es einfach und schrieb es auf."

_'Schreib es nieder.'_

**Los Angeles - 150.000 Jahre später**

Aus dem gemütlichen Filmabend wurde leider nichts, nachdem Sharon die seltsames Ereignisse des Abends etwas verarbeitet hatte, übernahm die Müdigkeit Besitz von ihr. Andy war kurz in die Küche gegangen um ihr einen Tee zukochen und als er wieder kam, war Sharon auf der Couch eingeschlafen. Lächelnd betrachtete er Sharon einen Moment lang, er konnte kaum glauben wie friedlich sie aussah, wenn sie schlief. Sie hatte etwas engelhaftes an sich. Vorsichtig hob er sie hoch und trug sie in ihr Schlafzimmer.

"Schlafen Sie gut." flüsterte Andy leise und verließ ihr Zimmer.

"Wie geht es ihr?" erkundigte sich Rusty.

Andy seufzte und setzte sich auf die Couch.

"Sie schläft jetzt, ich hoffe das sie die Nacht nicht wieder träumt, ich glaube sie brauch Erholung." er nahm das Buch in die Hand und öffnete es "Und das war wirklich nicht hier bevor ich kam?"

Rusty schüttelte den Kopf "Nein, und wenn es Sharon gehören würde, wäre es nie in der Küche gewesen. Sie ist sehr sorgsam mit ihren Sachen und ein Buch welches kein Kochbuch ist, würde nie so in der Küche rumliegen. Bei Sharon hat alles seinen Platz...Oh scheiße, ist das Sharon auf der Zeichung?"

Entsetzt starrte der Junge auf die Zeichung in dem Buch, die Andy sich zum zweiten Mal ansah.

"Ich habe keine Ahnung Kind, aber Fakt ist, dass sie so aussieht wie sie. Ich werde das Buch ins Labor bringen, ich habe dort einen guten Freund, der macht sicherlich so schnell wie Möglich für mich eine Analyse von dem Ding. Ich bin in einer Stunde zurück. Bitte ruf mich an wenn etwas sein sollte ok?"

"Ja klar."

Dann verschwand Andy mit dem Buch und hoffte, dass Sharon nicht wach werden würde.

_"Du wirst bald Besuch bekommen Sharon."_

_"Was? Wer sind Sie und wo bin ich?"_

_Sharon fand sich allein in einen weißen Raum wieder, sie versuchte zu erkennen wer mit ihr sprach, doch sie konnte nichts sehen._

_"Du bist hier! Du wirst Besuch bekommen und musst dein Schicksal annehmen, denn wenn du das nicht tust, wird sie sterben und die Menschheit wird zu Grunde gehen. Hör auf zu Zweifeln und akzeptiere wer du bist. Und nun...schreib es nieder!"_

Langsam erhob sich Sharon aus ihrem Bett und ging in ihr Badezimmer.

_'Schreib es nieder'_

Mit einem Lippenstift fing sie an eine Reihnfolge von Zahlen an den Spiegel zu schreiben, dann ließ sie den Lippenstift fallen und setzte sich auf dem Fußboden. Wie in Trance starrte sie auf die Zahlen und rührte sich nicht weg.

Nach fast 2 Stunden kam Andy wieder und klopfte leise. Verschlafen ging Rusty zur Tür und öffnete sie.

"So, das Buch wird morgen unter die Lupe genommen. Schläft Sharon noch?"

"Ich habe sie nicht gehört aber ich bin auch kurz eingeschlafen. Vielleicht sollte ich..."

"Geh ins Bett Junge. Ich bin da und passe auf sie auf."

Andy klopfte Rusty auf die Schulter und ging dann zu Sharons Schlafzimmer. Ganz leise öffnete er die Tür und schaute hinein. Doch Sharon war nicht in ihrem Bett.

"Sharon?"

Rusty hörte Andy, als er in sein Zimmer gehen wollte. Plötzlich war er wieder hellwach.

"Was ist los?"

"Sharon ist nicht in ihrem Bett."

Dann sah er das die Tür zum Badezimmer offen stand und das Licht brannte. Langsam nährten sich Andy und Rusty dem Bad und schauten hinein. Sharon saß auf dem Fußboden und schaute auf den Spiegel.

"Sharon?" langsam ging Andy in die Hocke und berührte ihre Hand. Doch Sharon rührte sich nicht, wie versteinert saß sie da und schaute hinauf.

"Was hat sie?" Rustys Stimme klang panisch "Und was ist das für ein Mist?"

Er deutete auf den Spiegel, doch Andy war das im Moment egal. Er hob Sharon hoch und brachte sie zurück ins Bett. Noch immer reagierte sie nicht.

"Mein Gott, wie lange haben Sie da gesessen. Sie sind Eiskalt."

Er deckte Sharon zu und ging wieder zu Rusty.

"Was wolltest du mir zeigen?"

Rusty deutete auf den Spiegel.

_03012014_

"Was ist das?"

Rusty fühlte sich unbehaglich, nun war er sich hundertprozentig bewusst, dass etwas nicht stimmte.

"Ich weiß es nicht Rusty, ich weiß es nicht. Wir sollten zuerst einen Arzt rufen."

"Nein, dass müssen Sie nicht. Mir geht es gut."

Beide Männer drehten sich blitzschnell um und erblickten Sharon, die in ihrer Decke gehüllt hinter ihnen stand.

"Ich weiß was diese Zahlen bedeuten!...Es ist ein Datum."


	7. Chapter 7

**Kapitel 7**

* * *

**Galactica - 3 Tage nach Bills Rückkehr in die Vergangenheit**

Langsam verließen die letzten Menschen die Galactica. Auf Lauras Rat hin, hatte Bill es jeden selbst überlassen mit ihn zukommen oder den Weg zur neuen Erde auf sich zu nehmen. Es war nicht verwunderlich, dass die Zivilenschiffe keinen weiteren Kampf wollten und so folgen sie den Weg zu dem Planeten, der ihre neue Heimat werden sollte. Und so blieb zum Schluss nur noch die Galactica übrig. Es war ein seltsames Gefühl, als Bill sah wie ein Schiff nach dem Anderen weggesprungen war, es war als hätte man eine große Familie auseinander gerissen. Dennoch war es das Beste für die Menschen dort und Bill wusste es. Einige seiner Besatzungsmitglieder ließen sich vorher auf andere Schiffe bringen. Bei vielen war der Wille nicht mehr da um weiter zukämpfen und Bill konnte es Ihnen nicht verdenken. Athena und Helo entschlossen sich ebenfalls schweren Herzen die Galactica zu verlassen. Beide wollten für ihre Tochter ein friedliches Leben und so schloßen sie sich der Flotte an.

Ein Großteil seiner Besatzung blieb Bill jedoch treu und folgte dem Admiral in ein weiteres Abenteuer.

Kara blieb wie versprochen, ebenso Lee, Dr Cottle, Anders, Tyrol, Tigh und 52 weitere Personen. Zu Bills großer Freude, war Baltar mit der Flotte gegangen und so musste er sich über ihn keine Sorgen mehr machen.

_'Jedenfalls nicht um diesen einen Baltar.'_

"An was denkst du Bill? Bereust du deinen Entschluss?"

Es war Lauras Stimme, die Bill aus seinen Gedanken riss.

"Nein, ich bereue nichts, ich weiß das es richtig ist."

Er lächelte Laura an und gab den Befehl zu den Koordinaten zu fliegen, die Laura in Bills Schreibtisch geritzt hatte. Wenn alles so verlaufen würde, wie Bill es geplant hatte, dann würden sie in 3 bis 4 Tagen dort sein.

**Los Angeles - 150.000 Jahre später - 3 Tage nach Baltars erscheinen bei Sharon**

Müde und gelangweilt schaute Sharon zu, wie langsam der Kaffee in die Kanne tropfte. Sie musste zugeben, dass sie besser schlief seitdem der "Geist" wie Sharon ihn heimlich nannte, ihr das Buch gegeben hatte, dennoch fühlte sie sich nicht besser. Sie hatte sich von Andy und Rusty überreden lassen ein paar Tage frei zu nehmen und sie musste zugeben, sie brauchte diese Auszeit.

_'03012014'_

Es war das Datum des dritten Januars 2014 und es war nur noch 4 Tage entfernt. Mit jeden Tag der näher an dieses Datum rückte, wurde Sharon nervöser. Sie wusste, dass an diesem Tag etwas gesehen würde, was ihr Leben komplett verändern würde. Sharon mochte nie Veränderungen und es war schon schwer für sie als sie zu Major Crimes versetzte wurde, dann kam noch Rusty und stellt ihr Leben in einer allerdings guten Art und Weise auf den Kopf. Doch das alles war nichts zu der jetzigen Situation. Diese Träume, das Buch, dieser seltsame Kerl, der Spiegel...einfach alles.

Gerade als ihr Kaffee fertig war, klopfte es an der Tür. Eilig lief Sharon zur Tür und öffnete sie, sie brauchte zwar diese Pause aber dennoch war ihr schrecklich langweilig. Ein Lächeln zierte ihr Gesicht, als sie Andy erblickte.

"Hallo Sharon, Sie sehen gut aus."

Andy lächelte Sharon an, doch er schien angespannt.

"Vielen Dank, ich habe ganz gut geschlagen. Kommen Sie rein..."

Sie ließ Andy eintretten und deutete auf die Couch.

"Möchten Sie Kaffee? Ich habe gerade welchen gekocht."

"Nein, danke...Sharon, ich muss mit Ihnen reden."

Andys ernster Blick ließ Sharons nervosität ins unermessliche steigen.

"Ich habe eben das Buch wieder bekommen, ein guter Freund hat noch einen Experten hinzugezogen, weil die Ergebnisse mehr als erstaunlich waren. Sharon bitte setzten wir uns."

Beide nahmen auf der Couch platz und Andy atmete tief durch, während Sharon ihn ansah mit einer Mischung aus Neugier und Angst.

"Dieses Buch wurde vor ca 100.000 Jahren geschrieben, möglicherweise ist es noch älter. Und das ist noch nicht alles...diese Zeichung wurde mit Farben gemalt, die es zu dieser Zeit nicht gab."

"Was? Dann müssen die Ergebnisse falsch sein."

Sharons Gesicht wurde kreidebleich.

"Ich denke nicht, etwas stimmt hier ganz und gar nicht Sharon."

"Andy, was passiert hier nur? 100.000 Jahre? Das muss ein Missverständnis sein. Wie soll ich auf so eine Zeichung kommen? Wie soll..."

Sharon wurde panisch, sie konnte nicht mehr klar denken und begann zu zittern.

"Sharon, Sharon...bitte."

Er konnte Sharon nicht mit Worten helfen, das wusste Andy. Er ging dicht zu ihr, zog sie zu sich und schlang seine Arme fest um sie.


	8. Chapter 8

**Kapitel 8**

* * *

**Los Angeles - 6 Tage nach Balters erscheinen bei Sharon**

Wieder und wieder wurde das Buch analysiert und jedesmal mit dem selben Ergebnis. Sharon wurde ungehalten, es war einfach nicht möglich! Wie sollte sie auf einer Zeichung sein, die über 100.000 Jahre alt ist und zudem wer sollte es gemalt bzw geschrieben haben. Vor über 100.000 Jahren haben die Menschen allerhöchstens eine Höhlenkritzelei geschaft und kein Gemälde. Und das die Menschen damals schreiben konnten war Sharon auch neu. Jeden Tag kamen neue Wissenschaftler aus dem ganzen Land an um das Buch zu sehen.

**"Es wird unsere ganze Geschichte verändern", "Ein sensationeller Fund", "Woher haben Sie es?"**...immer mehr Leute kamen und fragten Sharon nach dem Buch aus, die Neuigkeit das man das älteste Buch der Menschheit gefunden hatte machte Schlagzeilen in der ganzen Welt. Einige waren der Meinung das dieses Buch nicht auf der Erde verfasst worden war. Die Tinte mit der es geschreiben wurde, bestand aus einer Substanz, die nicht bekannt war.

_'Ich bin eine 100.000 Jahre alte Außerirdische.'_ dachte Sharon sarkastisch.

Sie konnte den Trubbel nicht mehr ertragen, warum musste das alles ihr passieren? Jedesmal wenn sie ihre Wohnung verließ, wurde sie von immer mehr Fotografen verfolgt.

"Ich kann Ihnen nichts dazu sagen, ich bin keine Wissenschaftlerin, fragen Sie die Leute die was davon verstehen und lassen Sie mich zufrieden." dieser Satz wurde in den letzten 2 Tagen zu dem Satz, den Sharon am laufenden Band sagte. Jetzt wusste sie wie sich die Schauspieler manchmal fühlen mussten und diese Leute taten ihr leid. Sie hoffte, das dieses verfluchte Buch bald als Fälschung enttarnt werden würde und dann alles wieder normal sein würde. So schnell sie konnte, rannte Sharon in das LAPD Gebäude und fuhr mit dem Lift nach oben, wenigstens hier hatte sie ihre Ruhe. Im Muderroom angekommen, sah sie Sanchez, Tao, Provenza und natürlich Andy.

"Guten Morgen meine Herren."

"Oh ähm Morgen Captain!" grüßte Sanchez und wandte sich rasch ab.

"Was ist los?" Sharon legte ihre Tasche ab und sah zu den Quartett.

"Nichts Sharon, es ist nur...naja..." Andy seufzte und gab Sharon eine Zeitung, die sie entgeben nahm und ihr Gesicht bleich werden ließ.

"Nein, dass darf doch nicht..."

"Hören Sie Sharon, dass ist Müll. Es ist ein Käseblatt, geben Sie nichts auf dieses Gerede." Andy wusste, dass diese Schlagzeilen Sharon einen Tritt versetzten würden.

Das Cover der Zeitung zeigte ein Bild von Sharon mit der großen Überschrift **"Und sie leben doch schon unter uns!"** . Sharon schlug den Artikel auf und begann zu lesen:

**Das die Außerirdischen unter uns sind, war bis heute nicht bewiesen doch nun fand man ein Buch welches die Existenz ohne jeden Zweifel bestätigt. Ein Buch das laut Wissenschaftlern rund 150.000 Jahre alt ist und mit einer uns unbekannten Substanz geschrieben wurde. In diesem Buch ist das Gemälde eine Frau, die heute unter uns lebt. Das Alien Magazin hat sie gefunden. Captain Sharon Raydor vom LAPD ist die Frau die in diesem Buch beschrieben wird. Damit ist klar, sie sind unter uns. Keiner weiß wieviele Aliens es noch gibt, noch ob das LAPD wiklich die Polizei von LA ist. Möglicherweise ist es eine Art Alienbehörte die uns Jahrelang belogen und ausspioniert hat. Eines ist jedoch sicher, keiner von uns hätte je Gedacht, dass ein Alien so hübsch sein würde.**

Gedankenverloren ließ Sharon die Zeitung fallen und musste mit den Tränen kämpfen.

"Hey Captain, lassen Sie es gut sein. So ein Mist ließt doch eh niemand." meldete sich Provenza.

"Genau, bald ist der Spuck vorbei." mischte sich Tao ein.

Sharon war froh, dass ihr Team hinter ihr stand, dennoch fühlte sie sich furchtbar bloßgestellt. Sie erzwang sich ein lächeln und verschwand in ihrem Büro, wo sie ihren Tränen freien lauf lassen konnte.

Andy sah ihr nach, als sie die Bürotür hinter sich schloss. "Es macht ihr sehr zu schaffen!"

"Sicher, das würde jeden fertig machen. Ich wäre auch beleidigt wenn man mich als Alien bezeichnen wurde. Ich kann nicht glauben was manche Leute für einen Mist schreiben und noch viel schlimmer, dass es Leute gibt die so etwas kaufen." Provenza hob das Magazin auf und warf es in den Papierkorb.

"Wer hat diesen Mist eigentlich gekauft?" fragte Tao plötzlich.

"Sykes war von uns zuerst hier, aber sie sagte es lag schon hier. Anscheinend findet es jemand lustig sämtliche Exemplare bei uns zu verteilen." schüttelte Sanchez den Kopf.

"Ja und wenn ich den Mistkerl erwische werde ich ihn höchstpersönlich dazu zwingen, jedes einzelne Mistblatt zu essen." verkündete Andy.

Alle waren sich einig, dass sie ihren Captain nun beistehen mussten und das würden sie auch.

**5 Stunden später**

Sharon ließ sich den ganzen Vormittag nicht sehen, sie verschloss sich in ihrem Büro und versuchte den Papierkram zu erledigen, der liegengeblieben war, als sie Zuhause war. Doch sie kam nicht wirklich voran, die Ereignisse des Tages hatten sie einfach zu sehr mitgenommen. Als es an der Tür klopfte, legte sie ihren Stift weg und sah zur Tür.

"Ja?"

Andy trat ein und nährte sich lächelnd ihren Schreibtisch.

"Hey, ich habe Ihnen was mitgebracht."

Er stellte eine Tasse mit Sharons Lieblingstee und einen frischen Salat mit Käse auf ihren Schreibtisch.

"Oh Andy, dass ist so lieb von Ihnen. Ich bin kurz vor dem verhungern."

Sie lächelte müde und öffnete ihren Salat.

"Ich möchte noch das Sie wissen, dass das Team hinter Ihnen steht. Wir sind alle für Sie da und geben nichts auf den Mist der über sie geschrieben wird."

"Danke Andy, dass ist nett."

Sie stand auf und ging auf Andy zu, sie wusste sie sollte es nicht tun aber sie wollte es einfach. Langsam gab sie ihn einen liebevollen und zärtlichen Kuss auf die Wange.

"Ich danke Ihnen für alles Andy."


	9. Chapter 9

**Kapitel 9**

* * *

**Los Angeles – 6 Tage nach Balters erscheinen bei Sharon**

Sharon schaute leicht verlegen zu Andy, sie hätte ihn nicht küssen dürfen, nicht einmal auf die Wange doch es fühlte sich so richtig an. In den letzten Wochen hatte sich Andy als guter Freund erwiesen und möglicherweise auch als mehr, als nur ein Freund. Insgeheim hatte Sharon sich oft vorgestellt, wie es wäre Andy zu küssen, doch es blieb nur eine Fantasie…nun, noch jedenfalls.

„Es tut mir Leid Andy, ich hätte das nicht tun sollen." flüsterte Sharon und blickte nach unten auf ihre Füße.

Andy war zunächst überrascht von Sharons Reaktion, nie hätte er gedacht, dass sie es sein würde die den ersten Schritt macht. Es fühlte sich wunderbar an, ihre weichen süßen Lippen auf seiner Wange zu spüren. Wie gern hätte er sie jetzt auf den Mund geküsst! Doch er hatte Angst damit einen Schritt zu weit zugehen und er wollte es nicht verderben. Stattdessen legte er einen Finger unter ihr Kinn und brachte sie dazu ihn anzusehen. Er lächelte sie an, als er ihre Unsicherheit sah.

_‚Diese Frau denkt einfach zu viel.'_

„Nichts muss Ihnen Leid tun Sharon, ganz im Gegenteil." Andys Stimme war leise, ernst und doch voller Emotionen. Sharon fand seine Stimme nie anziehender als in diesem Moment.

Ein leichtes Lächeln zierte Sharons Gesicht und Andy war froh darüber. Zärtlich strich er ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und beugte sich zu ihr nach vorn. Er sollte sie jetzt nicht küssen, was wenn sie es nicht wollte? Doch sein Körper hörte nicht auf seinen Verstand. Wie in Zeitlupe nährte er sich Sharon, die langsam ihre Augen schloss. Andys Lippen waren so dicht an ihren, dass sie seinen Atem auf ihren Gesicht spürte, wenige Millimeter waren beider von einander entfernt, als ein lautes Geräusch durch Sharons Büro dröhnte. Erschrocken sprangen beide auseinander und liefen in den Muderroom. Provenza und Sanchez waren dabei eine Gruppe von Menschen fernzuhalten, während Tao am Telefon einige Offiziers zur Verstärkung anforderte.

„Was ist hier los?" rief Sharon.

In diesem Moment hörte die Menschen auf zu drängeln und sahen zu Sharon.

„Oh mein Gott, das ist sie!" schrie eine Frau.

„Sie ist es! Sie ist es! Gepriesen sei Gott, die Prophetin ist endlich da und führt uns ins Paradies." rief ein junger Mann mit langen Bart aufgeregt.

Dann ging das Gedrängel wieder los und die Gruppe versucht zu Sharon durchzudringen, alle sprachen durcheinander und schafften es schließlich Provenza und Sanchez bei Seite zu drängen. Die Menschengruppe rannte auf Sharon zu, die sich vor Schock keinen Zentimeter mehr bewegen konnte. Das musste doch ein Alptraum sein? Doch als die erste Person nach Sharon griff und sie unsanft am Arm packte, wurde ihr klar, das es kein Traum ist. Andy versuchte die Leute von Sharon fernzuhalten, doch gegen ein Duzend Menschen war er machtlos.

„Nehmt eure verdammten Hände weg von ihr, ihr Freaks." schrie Andy und kämpfte weiter gegen die Masse an. Auch Provenza, Sanchez und Tao mischten sich wieder ein, doch es war hoffnungslos. Diese Leute waren in einem Ausnahmezustand und kaum zu bändigen. Zur Erleichterung aller, kamen die angeforderten Offiziers in den Muderroom gestürmt und hatten nach kurzer Zeit das Gedrängel beendet. Schreiend und kreischend wurden die Leute aus dem Muderroom geschleift, bis wieder Ruhe einkehrte. Sharon starrte völlig schockiert zu ihrem Team.

„Jetzt weiß ich, warum ich kein Bodyguard wurde." schnaubte Provenza.

„Ist alles in Ordnung Captain? Sie sind verletzt." Sanchez deutete auf Sharon zerrissene Bluse am linken Oberarm. Der Mann der sie packte hielt sie so fest, dass der Abdruck seiner Hand auf Sharons Oberarm sichtbar wurde.

„Ja danke." Ohne ein weiteres Wort drehte Sharon sich um und lief wie in Trance in ihr Büro.

Kaum war Sharon in ihrem Büro, kam Taylor wutentbrannt in den Muderroom gestürmt.

„Was zum Teufel ist hier los? Wo ist Captain Raydor?"

Das hatte gerade noch gefehlt.

„Sie ist in ihrem Büro aber Sie sollten vielleicht…" begann Sanchez, wurde aber bald unterbrochen.

„Was sollte ich? Was ist das hier für ein Irrenhaus? Eben wurden gut ein Duzend Leute hier raus getragen und vor dem LAPD Gebäude kampieren seit etwa 2 Stunden duzende von Menschen, die ihre Erlöserin suchen! Wir sind die Polizei und keine Kirche. Sagen Sie Captain Raydor dass ich sie heute noch in meinem Büro sprechen möchte."

„Moment Chief, was? Draußen sind auch noch welche von diesem Typen?" Andy fühlte sich zunehmend unwohler. Diese Sache geriet aus den Fugen.

„Es werden immer mehr. Sagen Sie dem Captain sie soll ihre Groupies woanders hin pilgern lassen."

„Verzeihung Sir, aber ich glaube nicht dass der Captain sich über diese Situation freut. Diese Leute die eben hier waren, waren so euphorisch das sie den Captain verletzten, wenn auch nur leicht. Ich fürchte es gibt Probleme wenn sie das Gebäude verlassen will." Sanchez war gewohnt höflich und dennoch sehr bestimmend.

„Das wäre ja noch schöner. Soll ich jetzt noch eine Eskorte bereit stellen, die ihre Majestät nach Hause fährt? Sicher nicht!"

Kochend vor Wut verließ Taylor den Muderroom und ließ ein ratloses Major Crimes Team zurück.


	10. Chapter 10

**Kapitel 10**

**Galactica – 6 Tage nach Bills Rückkehr in die Vergangenheit**

* * *

Die Anspannung auf der Galactica war kaum noch auszuhalten. Alle wussten, dass sie bald bei den Koordinaten sein würden, die Laura ihnen gegeben hatte und keiner wusste genau was dort auf sie warten würde.

Bill hatte wenig Schlaf in den letzten Tagen bekommen. Pausenlos dachte er an das, was sie erwarten würde. Würde er Laura dort wirklich helfen können? Er wusste das diese Reise die einzige Hoffnung war und er würde sie nutzten. Er warf einen Blick auf Laura die friedlich in seinem Bett schlief. Bill blieb nicht verborgen, dass sie mit jeden Tag schwächer wurde. Nie war Bill religiös, doch gerade jetzt betete er zu allen Göttern die ihm einfielen. Er betete für mehr Zeit.

_‚Götter, lasst Laura durchhalten.'_

Er setzte sich an Lauras Bettseite und sah sie an. Warum hatte er nur soviel Zeit verschwendet? Er hätte sich seiner Gefühle für sie viel früher im klaren sein sollen.

_‚Zeit ist so kostbar.'_

„Oh wie recht du hast Bill."

Erschrocken drehte sich Bill um, als er Baltars Stimme vernahm.

„Zeit ist kostbar, jedenfalls für euch Menschen. Ich bin hier um dir noch einige Ratschläge zu geben."

Baltar sprach laut, doch Laura schien ihn nicht zu hören, friedlich schlief sie weiter. Bill war sich nun sicher, dass nur er Baltar sehen und hören konnte. Laura hatte einen leichten Schlaf, sie wäre definitiv wach geworden. Langsam erhob sich Bill und ging zu dem Eindringling.

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich Sie noch einmal sehe."

„Oh, ich wollte mich auch von jetzt an raus halten, aber in der anderen Welt gibt es ein paar Probleme. Ich bin sehr froh, dass Laura ihr Schicksal annimmt. Leider sieht es mit der Dame aus der anderen Welt nicht so gut aus. Sie glaubt nicht an das was geschieht und ich habe die Befürchtung das sie nicht so schnell akzeptiert wer sie ist, wie es Laura tat. Nun, wir beide wissen, dass deine Geliebte nicht mehr viel Zeit hat und ich bin noch einmal hier um euch zu helfen und alles etwas zu beschleunigen. Auf der neuen Erde in 150.000 Jahren leben gut 7 Milliarden Menschen und ich fürchte es würde sehr lange dauern um Lauras Zwilling zu suchen."

Bill wurde ungeduldig, warum musste er so um den heißen Brei herum reden.

„7 Milliarden? Wie soll ich die Frau finden?"

„Das meine ich doch mein Freund. Ohne meine Hilfe wirst du sie nicht finden, jedenfalls nicht solange Laura noch am leben ist. Also höre mir nun genau zu…..die Frau die du finden musst, heißt Sharon, Sharon Raydor und sie lebt in einer Stadt namens Los Angeles. Mehr kann ich dir nicht sagen. Ich wünsche euch viel Glück."

Dann verschwand Baltar.

„Bill? Was ist los? Warum starrst du ins Leere?"

Lauras verschlafene Stimme holte Bill ins hier und jetzt zurück.

„Er war wieder hier!"

Langsam ging er wieder zu Laura und setzte sich.

„Baltar…oder was immer er ist, er war hier. Er gab mir einige Informationen zu der Frau die laut Prophezeiung dein Zwilling ist."

Neugierig setzte sich Laura auf und sah Bill an.

„Und? Erzähl mir davon."

„Sie lebt in einer Stadt namens Los Angeles und ihr Name ist Sharon.."

„…Raydor."

Noch bevor Bill den Namen vollständig aussprechen konnte, sprach Laura ihn zu ende. Verwundert sah Bill sie an.

„Woher kennst du den Namen?"

Laura schien nachdenklich.

„Ich weiß es nicht genau, aber ich habe eben geträumt. Ich träumte von mir, jedenfalls dachte ich es. Ich…sie, wurde von einigen Leuten verfolgt. Ich hörte wie jemand sie Sharon nannte und einen Moment später sagte ein anderer Mann zu ihr Captain Raydor. Dieser Traum war so real Bill, ich konnte ihre Panik spüren. Sie hatte angst vor diesen Menschen. Ich glaube sie wollte in ein Auto einsteigen oder so etwas und sie musste beschützt werden. Bill, ich glaube ich habe diese Welt zu der wir fliegen gesehen. Ich sah sie durch die Augen von Sharon. Wir sind bald am Ziel Bill, ich spüre es."

Sie gab Bill einen liebevollen Kuss.

„Komm, wir sollten weiter schlafen. Ich glaube wir haben morgen einen Ereignisreichen Tag vor uns."

* * *

Nach diesem Kapitel kommt noch ein weiteres und dann ist es soweit :-)


	11. Chapter 11

**Kapitel 11**

* * *

**Los Angeles – der 03.01.2014 – Tag der Ankunft**

Sharon war an diesem Morgen früh aufgestanden, früher als sie es sonst tat aber sie konnte einfach nicht mehr schlafen. Der Tag gestern war die Hölle und besonders die Fahrt nach Hause. Gänsehaut überkam sie, als sie an die Menschenmassen dachte, die vor dem LAPD standen und ihr den Weg zum Auto versperrten. Wenn Andy und Julio nicht bei ihr gewesen wären, dann wäre sie wahrscheinlich von diesen Verrückten verschleppt worden. Sie hoffte inständig das dieses Desaster bald ein ende haben würde sonst würde Taylor ihr nächstes Problem werden. Immer noch hörte sie seine Stimme in den Ohren dröhnen. Ja, der gestrige Tag war eine hundert prozentige Katastrophe, wäre da nicht eine Sache.

_‚Andy'_

Ein leichtes Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht, als sie an ihn dachte. Es war einfach schön zu wissen, dass es einen Mann in ihrem Leben gab, der sich wie ein Ritter vor sie stellen würde um jede Gefahr abzuwehren und dann war da noch der Kuss. Nun, es war fast ein Kuss.

_‚Oh Himmel, ich benehme mich wie eine 15 Jährige.'_

Verträumt schaute sie auf ihre Uhr.

„Rusty? Rusty, ich muss los zur Arbeit."

Mit seinem Rucksack auf dem Rücken stand er schon in der Tür und blickte nervös zu Sharon.

„Alles klar, lass uns gehen."

Verwundert blickte Sharon zu ihren Ziehsohn.

„Was? Du kommst mit? Ich dachte du wolltest das neue Spiel spielen, welches dir Ricky geschickt hat."

Rusty schien nervös, er war leider nie gut im Lügen.

„Ach, das rennt nicht weg ich will…ähm…."

„Rusty, was ist es? Etwas stimmt doch nicht?"

Rusty warf seinen Rucksack bei Seite und ging ein paar Schritte auf Sharon zu.

„Ok Sharon schau, ich weiß das du alles runterspielst was hier in letzter Zeit passiert ist, aber Fakt ist das hier nicht alles normal läuft. Deine Träume, das Buch, diese Typen vor dem Haus und noch viel mehr. Heute ist der 3. Januar und egal was oder ob etwas passiert, es wird heute passieren und ich will bei dir sein ok!"

„Oh Rusty, das ist so lieb von dir aber…"

„Nein Sharon, kein aber. Du warst so oft für mich da, gib mir nur einmal in meinem Leben die Chance für dich da zu sein. Bitte."

Sharon spürte die Tränen , die sich in ihren Augen bildeten. Sie wollte etwas sagen, doch sie wusste, dass sie dann die Tränen nicht mehr unterdrücken konnte. Stattdessen nickte sie nur und legte für einen kurzen Moment ihre Hand auf Rustys Wange.

„Danke Sharon."

Gemeinsam verließen sie Sharons Wohnung und fuhren mit dem Lift nach unten. Kaum betraten sie die Straße so kamen schon wieder ungeahnte Massen von hysterischen Menschen auf sie zu gerannt und duzende Fotografen. Sie mussten rennen, um unbeschadet zu Sharons Auto zu kommen. Sharon war es egal ob sie angeschnallt war oder nicht, kaum hatten sie und Rusty platz genommen, fuhr sie los.

„Wow Sharon, das gibt es doch gar nicht. Du bist ja fast so bekannt wie der Präsident! Darf ich dich jetzt Madame Präsident nennen?

**Galactica – Tag des Sprungs in die Zukunft**

Alles waren mehr als angespannt, vor wenigen Minuten kamen sie bei den von Laura angegebenen Koordinaten an, doch nichts! Sie sahen nichts vor sich, noch zeigten die Scanner etwas an. Bill spürte wie sein Blutdruck in die Höhe schoss, sollte Baltar in Betrogen haben? Nein, wozu die Mühe. Warum hätte er Bill hierher schicken sollen? Wollte er ihn vielleicht quälen? Machte es ihm spaß das Bill noch einmal mit ansehen sollte wie Laura starb?

_‚Reiß dich zusammen Bill, warte ab.'_

Etwas in ihm sagte, dass Baltar keine Spielchen spielte.

„Was ist denn nun? Was sollen wir hier?" meldete sich ein junger Mann der die Galactica begleitete zu Wort.

Laura blickte zu Bill, sie sah seine Nervosität und ihr ging es nicht anders. War sie noch einmal auf eine falsche Vision herein gefallen? War es Schwindel? Nein, Bill glaubte so fest daran und sie auch. Je näher sie diesem Ort kamen, je mehr spürte sie die Gegenwart von einer anderen Person.

_‚Sharon'_

Sie konnte sie regelrecht spüren, als wäre sie ein Teil von ihr. Sie waren nah am Ziel, doch etwas fehlte. Aber was?

„Bill, gib mir bitte das Buch."

„Nach was willst du suchen?"

„Ich weiß es auch nicht, gib es mir bitte."

Bill griff nach dem Buch und reichte es Laura….

**Los Angeles – 03.01.2014 – Tag der Ankunft**

Als Sharon mit Rusty in ihrem Büro ankam, fiel ihr Blick als erstes auf einen Gegenstand, den sie nicht auf ihren Schreibtisch zurück gelassen hatte. Sie wurde bleich wie Kreide.

_‚Wie zum Teufel kommt es hier her?'_

Das Buch welches Baltar ihr gab und was im Labor sein sollte, lag aufgeschlagen auf ihren Schreibtisch.

„Andy, haben Sie das Buch wieder geholt?" rief Sharon in den Muderroom ohne sich zu ihrem Team umzudrehen.

„Was? Nein, die werden das Ding wohl so schnell nicht mehr rausrücken." langsam stand er von seinem Schreibtisch auf und nährte sich Sharon.

„Aber es ist hier!" sie lief zu ihren Schreibtisch und griff nach dem Buch…..

**Galactica und Los Angeles – gleiche Zeit**

Als Laura und Sharon das Buch berührten, spürten beide einen heftigen Schmerz durch ihren Köper fahren. Ein grelles Licht leuchtete auf und beide Frauen standen sich gegenüber. In einem hellen Raum der beiden bekannt vorkam blicken sie sich an. Keine von ihnen sagte etwas, es war nicht nötig, denn sie wussten wer die andere war.

„Es wird Zeit! Erfüllt euer Schicksal. Sharon, führe Laura zu dir."

Es war die gleiche laute Stimme, die beide schon in ihren Träumen gehört haben. Wie ein Spiegel hoben beide gleichzeitig ihre Hand und griffen nach der anderen. Wieder spürten beide einen stechenden Schmerz in ihren Köpfen und beide schrien laut auf vor Schmerz.

**Galactica – Tag des Sprunges in die Zukunft**

„LAURA, LAURA was hast du? Wach auf."

Als Laura langsam ihre Augen öffnete war sie wieder bei Bill auf der Galactica.

„Bill? Was war los?" ihre Stimme war ein leises flüstern, ihr Kopf schmerzte schrecklich.

„Du warst plötzlich ohnmächtig und hast dann ganz furchtbar geschrien."

Voller Sorge sah er seine Geliebte an, als er ihr in eine sitzende Position half.

„Wir müssen springen. Jetzt!"

„Was? Wohin? Laura was war los?"

„Ich sah sie Bill, ich sah Sharon. Sie stand vor mir und schien ebenso verwirrt wie ich, als ich ihre Hand berührte war mir klar wohin wir müssen. Sie zeigte mir den Weg. Hilf mir auf zu stehen."

Langsam erhob sich Laura und gab die Sprungkoordinaten ein. Irritiert sah Lieutenant Hoshi sie an.

„Mam, diese Koordinaten sind mehr als ungewöhnlich."

„Tun Sie es einfach."

Als der junge Mann zu Bill blickte, sah er diesen nicken.

„Sprung in 5..4..3…2…1.."

**Los Angeles – 03.01.2014 – Tag der Ankunft**

„Sharon, mein Gott wachen Sie auf."

Andy hielt Sharon in seine Arme und rief nach Hilfe.

„Was ist mit ihr?" völlig verstört sah Rusty zu Sharon die Ohnmächtig am Boden lag.

„Ich weiß es nicht Junge, sie griff nach dem Buch, schrie und fiel um. Wir brauchen einen Arzt, schnell!"

Andys Stimme klang panisch, so panisch hatte keiner seiner Kollegen ihn je gehört. Doch seine Panik legte sich, als er die sanfte Stimme von Sharon vernahm.

„Ich…ich brauche keinen Arzt!" langsam schlug sie die Augen auf und schaute in das Gesicht von Andy Flynn, der sich über sie beugte.

_‚Wieder ist er da, mein Ritter in glänzender Rüstung.'_

„Sharon, Gott sei dank. Was ist passiert?"

„Ich habe sie gesehen Andy, ich war bei ihr."

„Bei wem? Sie waren hier."

Energisch schüttelte sie den Kopf „Nein, ich war bei Laura. Die Frau aus meinen Träumen und sie ist auf den Weg, sie wird bald hier ankommen Andy."

Andy verstand nicht was Sharon meinte, er wollte sie fragen doch dann hörte er eine entsetzte Stimme. Es war Provenza der aus den Fenster starrte.

„Gütiger Gott, was ist das?"

Dann begann sich der Himmel über L.A zu verdunkeln.


	12. Chapter 12

**Ich bitte vielmals um Entschuldigung, dass dieses Update so lange gedauert hat. Das kommt davon wenn man mehrere Storys zur gleichen Zeit schreibt :-). Aber nun geht es weiter…**

* * *

**Kapitel 12**

**Los Angeles – 03.01.2014 – Tag der Ankunft**

Der Himmel über Los Angeles verdunkelte sich und die Wolken zogen sich zusammen. Es war ein Anblick, den niemand zuvor gesehen hatte. Es war als würde sich eine Macht an einer bestimmten stelle des Himmels bündeln. Auf den Straßen blieben alle Autos stehen, die Menschen kamen aus ihren Häusern, die Leute starrten aus den Fenstern und so auch das Team von Major Crimes.

„Was ist das? So ein Unwetter habe ich nie zuvor gesehen." schüttelte Sanchez voller Ehrfurcht den Kopf.

„Es ist kein Unwetter…..sie ist da!"

Alle drehten sich zu Sharon und starrten sie an mit einer Mischung aus Verwunderung und Angst. Dann kam Rusty in den Muder Room gestürmt und fiel Sharon um den Hals.

„Scheiße Sharon, da draußen ist die Hölle los. Diese irren Typen von draußen wollen zu dir und es werden immer mehr."

Sharon streichelte ihren Pflegesohn über sein Haar und lächelte ihn an.

„Hab keine Angst Rusty, alles wird in Ordnung sein. Niemand muss sich fürchten, das was hier geschieht ist nichts böses."

Dann ertönte ein so lauter Knall, dass selbst die Leute die sich in Gebäuden befanden sich die Ohren zuhalten mussten, die Scheiben einiger Fenster platzen und die Tiere begannen verrückt zu spielen. Vor lauter Schmerz gingen die Leute auf den Straßen in die Knie um sich vor den Lärm zu schützen. Dann nach etwa 5 Sekunden war alles ruhig, es war eine gespenstische Stille, bis die Leute auf den Straßen anfingen zu schreien und zu laufen.

Auch das Team von Major Crimes nahm langsam die Hände von den Ohren und blickte wieder hinaus und was sie dort sahen, ließ allen das Blut in den Adern gefrieren.

„Oh mein Gott, das ist doch unmöglich." flüsterte Andy.

Am Himmel über Los Angeles schwebte ein riesiger etwa 600 Meter langer Kolos. Es war größer als alles was die Menschheit je am Himmel gesehen hatte und eines war sicher. Das Ding war nicht aus dieser Welt.

„Ok, so Leute wir müssen zuerst sicher stellen, dass Captain Raydor in Sicherheit ist. Ich sage es nicht gern aber ich denke, dass Sie viel damit zutun haben und ich will nicht das der Pöbel Sie steinigt." meldete sich Provenza. „Offizier Meyer, stellen Sie sicher das keiner hier….."

„Vergessen Sie es Lieutenant, ich verschwinde hier. Wenn dieses Ding etwas will, dann ist es die da. Ich riskiere nicht mein Leben für dieses…dieses Alien Ding!" er zeigte mit den Finger auf Sharon und verschwand voller Furcht.

Sharon wusste in diesem Moment nicht, was ihr mehr weh tat, die Worte die er sagte oder der Blick in seinen Augen. Der junge Mann hatte eine Todesangst vor ihr.

Provenza schnaufte wütend „Perfekt, wenn das die Zukunft der Polizei ist, dann sind wir verloren! Ok, Captain ich möchte das Sie und Rusty in ihr Büro gehen und wir sehen zu, dass keiner dieser Irren das Gebäude betritt und dann müssen wir sehen, was das für ein Flugding ist. Ich kann nicht glauben, das es wirklich eine Art von Alien ist."

„Das sind sie auch nicht, es sind Menschen an Bord. Wir müssen keine Angst haben. Ich hatte selbst große Furcht vor diesen Tag und wusste nicht die Zeichen zu deuten die ich bekam, doch nun erscheint alles so klar. Alles wird sich aufklären."

Mit leuchtenden Augen schaute Sharon zu dem Schiff am Himmel.

**An Bord der Galactica**

„Frak, was war das denn? Wo sind wir?" schrei Bill Adama als er sich erhob. Als er sich umsah, sah er das sämtliche Kontrollen und Geräte kaputt waren, das CIC war ein einziges Chaos. Er sah sich um und fand Laura auf dem Boden liegen. Schnell rannte er zu ihr und half ihr auf „Ist alles in Ordnung Laura?"

Laura hielt sich an Bill fest und fasste sich an den Kopf „Ja ich denke schon, ich glaube ich habe mir nur etwas den Kopf gestoßen."

„Admiral, Admiral fast alles Kontrollen sind ausgefallen ebenso können wir keinen Sprung mehr durchführen." meldete sich Hoshi zu Wort.

„Verdammt, und wo sind wir nun? Wie konnten wir so einen Schaden von einem Sprung davon tragen?"

„So wie es aussieht, sind wir nicht mehr im All! Sir, wir sind direkt in die Atmosphäre eines Planeten gesprungen."

„Wir sind da Bill!" Laura sah zu Bill auf und lächelte ihn an „Das ist der Ort, den wir gesucht haben, das ist der Ort der Prophezeiung. Hier werde ich Sharon finden. Oh Bill, ich muss sofort die Galactica verlassen und sie suchen."

Bill konnte es kaum fassen, alles was Baltar bis her gesagt hatte war wahr. Laura hatte recht, sie mussten sofort nach dieser Sharon suchen, denn sie war der Schlüssel zu Lauras Leben.

„Ich möchte ebenso gern nach ihr suchen wie du aber wir sollten erst ein Team mit einem Raptor schicken. Wir wissen nicht ob diese Leute da unten uns freundlich gegenüber stehen."

„Der Admiral hat recht Madam, ich werde das Team anführen." Kara meldete sich und wollte sich schon auf den Weg machen, als Bill sie zurück rief.

„Ich werde mit kommen!"

„Ich möchte auch mit Bill, ich weiß….."

Doch Bill ließ Laura nicht aussprechen „Nein Laura, du solltest dich lieber etwas ausruhen. Du hast dich ohnehin schon übernommen. Wir wissen nichts über diese Menschen hier und ich kann dich nicht in Gefahr bringen."

Er gab Laura einen leichten Kuss auf die Stirn und lächelte sie an.

„Ich bin bald zurück."

Bill und Kara verließen das CIC und machten sich auf den Weg zu einen der Raptoren.


	13. Chapter 13

**Danke für eure lieben Bewertungen. Da meine lieben Kleinen wieder gesund sind, werde ich wohl wieder häufiger schreiben können.**

* * *

**Kapitel 13**

**Los Angeles – 03.01.2014 – 3 Stunden nach der Ankunft**

Auf den Straßen von Los Angeles war die Hölle los. Während die meisten Menschen in Gebäuden nach Unterschlupf suchten oder mit ihren Autos so schnell wie möglich die Stadt verließen, gab es auch die Art von Menschen, die die Ankömmlinge willkommen hieß. Jubelnd standen sie auf den Straßen oder auf den Dächern der Häuser und warteten darauf die „Aliens" zusehen.

Es verging kaum eine halbe Stunde, da waren schon sämtliche Militärs vor Ort um die Lage unter Kontrolle zubringen. Hubschrauber flogen um die Galactica herum und versuchten durch Lichtzeichen Kontakt aufzunehmen. Der Bürgermeister der Stadt ebenso der Gouverneur von Kalifornien hielten mehrere Reden um die Menschen zu beruhigen. Auf sämtlichen Fernsehkanälen und Radiosendern wurde über die unglaubliche Erscheinung berichtet und auch über die Frau, die ihre Freunde aus dem All zur Erde brachte : Sharon Raydor

Sharon stand am Fenster ihres Büros zu sah hinauf zur Galactica, als es leise an der Tür klopfte.

„Ja bitte"

Andy Flynn betrat ihr Büro mit einer Tasse heißen Tee und lächelte sie an, doch die Nervosität war nicht zu übersehen.

„Hey, ich habe Ihnen einen Tee gemacht, ich dachte es würde Sie etwas beruhigen."

Er stellte die Tasse auf ihren Schreibtisch und ging zu ihr.

„Das ist sehr lieb Andy, aber ich bin nicht unruhig."

„Was? Dann sind Sie aber die Einzige, die ganze Stadt spielt verrückt. Die Menschen sind außer sich vor Angst und ich ehrlich gesagt auch."

Sharon drehte sich zu Andy und sah ihn an.

„Vielleicht habe ich keine Angst, weil ich weiß das uns von diesem Schiff keine Gefahr droht. Diese Leute, sind nicht unsere Feinde." lächelnd sah sie zu Andy und er wusste sofort, dass sie wirklich daran glaubte.

„Aber ….aber, was bedeutet das alles?"

„Ich weiß es auch nicht genau, noch nicht aber bald werden wir es wissen."

Sharon nahm seine Hand und hielt sie fest, während beide aus dem Fenster schauten.

**Auf der Galactica**

„Alles klar, wir sind bereit! Na Leute, wer von euch will unser neues Zuhause sehen?"

Kara sah zu Bill, Lee und 5 weiteren die sich in dem Raptor befanden, der sie gleich von der Galactica bringen würde.

„Es kann losgehen Starbuck."

Die Anspannung war erdrückend. Würde alles nach Plan verlaufen? Würden sie Sharon finden? Würden sie von den Menschen hier Willkommen geheißen werden? Und würde diese Sharon auch Laura wirklich helfen können?

Als sich der Raptor in Bewegung setzte, wurden Bills Gedanken unterbrochen. Alle waren gespannt auf diese neue Welt, die sich ihnen bald eröffnen würde. Die Sonne schien hell und blendete Starbuck, für einen Moment.

„Verdammter Mist, was war das für ein grelles Licht? So hell war die Sonne auf Caprica nicht."

„Das war auch nicht die Sonne Kara, sieh doch. Ich glaube das ist unsere Begrüßungseskorte." meldete sich Lee, der sich die letzten Tage auffallend ruhig verhielt. Er deutete auf die Hubschrauber, die immer wieder mit ihren Scheinwerfern aufblinkten.

„Götter, die sollen aufhören mit dem Scheiß, ich kann nichts sehen."

„Gib ein Zeichen zurück, dass die wissen wir verstehen sie."

„Ich schieße die gleich ab wenn die damit nicht aufhören."

„Oh sehr diplomatisch Kara, jetzt mach schon!"

Genervt rollte Kara mit den Augen und gab ein kurzes Lichtsignal zurück.

Der Hubschrauber wendete und flog davon.

„Fliegen Sie hinterher Starbuck." schaltete sich Bill ein.

„Dad, bist du sicher? Nicht das die es als Angriff verstehen."

„Hinterher, los!"

Zweifelnd sahen sich Kara und Lee an, befolgten jedoch den Befehl des Admirals.

Als der Hubschrauber auf einen Dach landete, folgte Kara auf den Befehl von Bill hin den Hubschrauber und landete den Raptor.

„Dad, bist du sicher was du machst? Wir wissen nicht ob diese Menschen uns freundlich gegenüber stehen." flüsterte Lee, er wollte die restliche Crew nicht noch mehr verunsichern.

„Lee, wir haben doch keine Wahl. Wir haben eine Mission und die werden wir erfüllen und außerdem läuft Lauras Zeit ab. Ich kann nicht warten."

**LAPD**

Tao stürmte in Sharons Büro und vergaß in seiner Eile anzuklopfen. Fast verschlug es ihn die Sprache, als er sah wie vertraut sein Captain und Flynn zusammen am Fenster standen.

„Captain, wir erhielten einen Anruf. Aus diesen großen Ding, kam wohl ein kleineres Schiff welches gelandet ist. Der Gouverneur ist mit dem Militär auf den Weg, aber er möchte Sie dabei haben. Er hat wohl in letzter Zeit auch zu viel von der Klatschpresse gelesen."

„In Ordnung Mike, danke."

„Was? Nein stop, Sie wollen doch nicht wirklich dahin oder? Sharon, da draußen wimmelt es von irren Typen die nur auf sie warten. Sie können da nicht einfach rausspazieren."

Andy war schockiert und besorgt zu gleich.

„Andy, ich muss dort hin und außerdem hat der Gouverneur…."

„Ist mir egal was der Gouverneur sagt, das ist Wahnsinn. Auf der Straße ist Ausnahmezustand und Ihr Gesicht ist mittlerweile jeden bekannt."

Sharon sah zu Mike und nickte ihn zu, langsam verließ er ihr Büro und gesellte sich wieder zu den Rest des Teams.

„Andy, hören Sie ich weiß Sie sorgen sich um mich und das finde ich auch sehr rührend aber ich muss dorthin. Mir passiert schon nichts. Diese Leute sind nicht gefährlich und wenn das erst einmal bekannt wird, dann wird sich auch alles wieder normalisieren. Es ist meine Aufgabe und ich muss mich ihr stellen."

Sie legte sanft eine Hand auf Andys Wange, der sie voller angst an sah.

„Ok, fein aber dann komme ich mit."

„Das müssen…."

„Doch, ich muss. Sie erledigen ihre Aufgabe und ich die meine."

Sharons Stimme kam nur noch als leises Flüstern, als sie weiter sprach „Und was ist Ihre Aufgabe?"

Andy nahm ihr Gesicht zwischen seine Hände und tat das, was er schon viel früher hätte tun sollen. Langsam kam er ihren Gesicht näher und drückte seine Lippen sanft auf die ihren. Beide verloren sich in ihren Kuss und wollten einander nicht mehr los lassen. Sharon spürte die Schmetterlinge in ihrem Bauch, lange hatte sie nicht mehr so ein Gefühl erlebt und auch Andy ging es nicht anders. Er liebte das Gefühl von Sharons weichen-süßen Lippen und er wollte soviel mehr von ihr. Als sie sich schließlich doch von einander lösten, zog Andy Sharon in eine liebevolle Umarmung.

Leise flüsterte er in ihr Haar „Meine Aufgabe ist es, dich zu beschützen. Vor alles und jeden."


	14. Chapter 14

**Kapitel 14**

**Los Angeles – 03.01.2014 - 5 Stunden nach der Ankunft**

Chief Pope hatte darauf bestanden Sharon und Andy zu dem Treffen mit den Neuankömmlingen zu begleiten. Sharon wusste natürlich das seine Sorge nicht ihrer Sicherheit galt sondern viel mehr dem Einschleimen bei dem Gouverneur und dem Bürgermeister. Er konnte es nicht ertragen, dass man Sharon zu dem beiden wichtigsten Männern im Bundesstatt gerufen hatte und ihn außen vor ließ. Schließlich war er der Chief der Polizei und sie war NUR Captain. Er saß gemeinsam mit Sharon und Andy in einem gepanzerten Fahrzeug und beobachtete die beiden. Pope hatte ein Auge für Mitarbeiter, die eine Affäre hatten, hatte er schließlich auch schon einmal eine Liebschaft mit einer Kollegin. Aber das ausgerechnet Raydor sich auf so etwas einließ, war für ihn eine Überraschung. Unter normalen Umständen hätte er sie in sein Büro zitiert und ihr einen langen Vortrag über solche Affären gehalten, doch das hier war alles nicht normal und wenn er ehrlich mit sich war, war ihm Raydor ziemlich unheimlich. Die Frau hatte immerhin Kontakte zu Menschen aus dem Weltall. Möglicherweise war sie nicht einmal ein Mensch. Egal, er musste vorsichtig sein. Ungewollt dachte er an den Film Species und ihm überkam eine Gänsehaut.

Sharon bemerkte natürlich das seltsame Verhalten von Pope, doch es kümmerte sie in diesen Moment nicht. Sie dachte an Rusty und an sein angsterfülltes Gesicht, als sie ihm sagte wohin sie ginge. Der Junge wollte mit aber es wäre einfach zu gefährlich. Provenza würde gut auf ihn achten, dessen war Sharon sich sicher. Sie sah auf ihre Uhr, in weniger als 2 Minuten würden sie an den Treffpunkt ankommen. Sie war innerlich ein absolutes Chaos, doch wirkte nach außen hin so ruhig wie eh und je. Vielleicht war auch Andy ein Grund dafür, dass sie sich so fühlte. Ohne es selbst richtig zu bemerken, nahm sie Andys Hand in ihre. Er drehte seinen Kopf zu Sharon und sah sie ernst aber liebevoll an.

„Wir sind da." Pope unterbrach die beiden und rutschte als erstes aus dem Wagen.

„Soviel zum Thema Frauen zuerst." spottete Flynn laut. Gott, er hasste es wie Pope sich anbiederte.

Als Sharon und Andy ausstiegen, kam ihnen der Gouverneur entgegen und begrüßte Sharon.

„Meine Liebe, ich bin so froh das sie gekommen sind. Ich weiß nicht ob diese seltsamen Gerüchte über sie stimmen, aber ich empfinde es als sehr beruhigend Sie bei diesem Treffen dabei zu haben."

Der Gouverneur war ein großer gutaussehender Mann Mitte vierzig, der Sharon aufrichtig lächelnd ansah.

„Wie ich sehe, haben Sie ihren Ehemann als Unterstützung mitgebracht." der Gouverneur deutete auf Andy und Sharon wurde etwas unruhig.

„Oh nein Sir, das ist Lieutenant Andy Flynn. Wir sind Kollegen und….naja Freunde."

Andy verspürte einen Schmerz, sie bezeichnete ihn als Kollegen und Freund? Nur Freund? Aber was war er sonst? Er verstand das Sharon ihn nicht einfach als neuen Geliebten vorstellen konnte und doch tat es weh.

„Oh tut mir Leid, guten Tag Lieutenant. So, unsere neuen Gäste warten oben. Ich selbst habe sie noch nicht kennen gelernt aber der Bürgermeister ist bei ihnen. Es ist kaum zu glauben, es sollen wohl auch Menschen sein und es soll keine Anzeichen von Aggressivität geben. Ich danke Gott dafür, stellen Sie sich nur vor, das wäre wie in Independence Day."

Der Gouverneur ging mit Andy und Sharon voran und warf nicht einen Blick auf Pope, der wie ein Hund hinter dem Trio hinterher lief.

Gemeinsam betraten sie den Fahrstuhl und führen in die oberste Etage. Dort angekommen, kam der Assistent des Bürgermeisters auf sie zu.

„Sir, alles verläuft ruhig und friedlich. Es wurde noch nicht besonders viel gesprochen aber diese Leute sind keinesfalls auf Angriff aus, denken wir jedenfalls."

„Danke, und was müssen wir noch wissen? Woher kommen sie?"

„Leider sagten sie noch nicht viel. Der Anführer, ein Admiral Adama sagte, er wolle auf….Sharon Raydor warten." Der junge Mann warf einen ehrfürchtigen Blick auf Sharon.

„So wie es aussieht Captain, sind Sie in der ganzen Galaxis bekannt. Lassen wir unsere Gäste nicht warten."

Sie folgen den jungen Mann, zu einen Konferenz Raum am Ende des Flures. Sharon würde mit jeden Schritt nervöser, was würde sie jetzt wohl erwarten? Die Tür öffnete sich und sie betraten den Raum.

Der Bürgermeister und einige Männer in Uniform standen an einem großen Tisch. Dann erblickte Sharon einige jüngere Leute in seltsamen Anzügen. Eine junge blonde Frau, fünf Männer im alter von 25-40 Jahre und ein Mann der mit dem Rücken zu ihr stand. Alle Blicke landeten auf Sharon und sie sahen sie bewundernd an.

„Admiral, sehen Sie doch." sagte Starbuck

In diesen Moment drehte sich der Mann um und Sharons Herz blieb für einen Moment stehen. Sie erkannte das Gesicht des älteren Mannes sofort. Sie schluckte schwer als sie Bill ansah.

Bill hörte Starbuck und drehte sich zu der Tür, wo nun einige Leute standen und in mitten der Männer, erblickte er eine Frau. Eine Frau, die Laura so ähnlich sah, dass Bill es für einen Traum hielt. Er ging einige Schritte auf sie zu und sah sie noch immer ungläubig an.

„Sie sind Sharon, nicht wahr?" fragte Bill und sah Sharon so tief in die Augen, das sie das Gefühl hatte er könnte in ihre Seele blicken.

Sharon nickte nur.

„Ich bin froh Sie gefunden zu haben. Mein Name ist…."

„Bill! Ihr Name ist Admiral William Adama."

Verwundert sahen alle zu Sharon, niemand hatte ihr seinen ganzen Namen gesagt und auch Bill hatte sich nur mit Admiral Adama vorgestellt.

„Ich sah Sie. Ich sah Sie in meinen Träumen Bill. Sie waren bei Laura…sie waren bei ihr als sie starb."

Alle in dem Raum sahen zu Sharon und Bill, die sich nun direkt gegenüber standen und sich tief in die Augen sahen.


End file.
